Addiction
by 4ever2010
Summary: Addictions are fed all the time...Hiccup and Astrid are addicted to each other. Shouldn't they feed that? Random drabbles based on HiccupXAstrid. Formerly "A plus H".
1. Necklace

**A/N: I narrate this story and I speak as if I'm talking to an actually audience. And please, don't be so critical about it. I think it gets readers to become more, let's say, 'involved' in the story. Plus, I'm still a kid.**

**I've had this idea for a long time now. Probably before I even started writing "Cousins". Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How To Train Your Dragon". But I do have the DVD! I'm still missing the videogame.**

**~.HTTYD~**

People were wrong.

Astrid walked through town, axe tightly gripped with her right hand, an angry look on her face. And she was heading for the forge. Where Hiccup was working.

Now, you wouldn't think that it was such a big deal. It was normal for Hiccup to work in the blacksmith's shop.

It was no different this time right?

Oh, you wish.

Because this time, Hiccup wouldn't _stop_ working in the forge. He'd stay there for days without going outside. Even Toothless was 'grounded'.

Get it? Eh? Eh?

Let's get back to the point here.

People were wrong. They thought Astrid was mad.

But no.

She wasn't mad. Of course not.

Astrid was furious.

Duh.

Villagers prayed for Hiccup to get out of the situation he put himself in alive.

All the villagers knew was that Hiccup was really in it for him this time.

But what villagers _didn't _know was that Astrid was, very well, holding and biting back tears.

Huge tears.

She could drop down and cry like a baby right then and there.

But you would feel this way too if your boyfriend (or girlfriend, depending on the gender) would barely talk to you. He (or she) would just work at a smithy where some random chick (or dude) would walk in every now and then.

But she was a strong girl. She could hold it in.

Right?

Of course…..*Narrator chuckles nervously*

Astrid got to the shop window, and glared in.

There he was. Hiccup.

Oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend is livid and is just watching him take something out of a press and bring it to his-little-room-in-the-back-of-the-shop.

Ohhhhh yes. Astrid was furious.

Hiccup walked out of his little room with a big smile on his face.

"I hope she likes it," He muttered. Just enough for Astrid to hear.

The girl's heart dropped.

Astrid liked Hiccup a lot. Oh, screw that. She flippin' loves the guy! After the giant battle of the Red Death, she'd been spending more time with Hiccup. During this time, she always felt a little guilty about how she had treated him he past few years. But, every time she told him that, he just smiled and said it was okay. Then, she would go against his words and put her head down in shame - sometimes she'd end up crying a little. After this, Hiccup would smile warmly, pick her face up by her chin (gently), look into her eyes, then say it was alright. That she was forgiven. That he didn't care.

That moment, he leaned in and kissed her. The first time _he _kissed her, instead of vice-versa. It was that moment that Astrid truly knew what she felt about him.

She loved him.

She loved his smile, his laugh, his sarcasm. She loved the way he saw the good in everything, even the most hated things by Vikings or dragons. She loved his emerald, deep green, forest eyes- the kind you could never lie to. She loved his long-ish, brown-red hair, which felt really soft when she runs her finger through his hair while they kissed.

She hated the fact that he needed to get disowned (even if it was just for a few hours) and lose half his left leg just to show people that he wasn't a complete failure and that dragons weren't that bad. She hated when she'd see him limp on that prosthetic leg if his. She hated to see him in pain.

She hated **herself **for treating Hiccup badly before. She hated herself for ever thinking he was a miscreant. A wimp.

She truly cared about him. Even though she never really told him before.

And now, he wouldn't talk to her in days, and he walks out of the little room probably talking about another girl?

'I hope she likes it?' She thought, 'Who is she?'

Now, Astrid is way more upset than mad. She was on the point of bawling.

'He's cheating on me?' She questioned herself, 'I mean, I've dated guys before, and they were jerks, but they never cheated on me. I think.'

She walked into the shop, ready to yell at her, she thinks, future **ex-**boyfriend.

Oh, Thor, if only she knew. *Narrator wipes tear at her eye while giggling*

It was this moment that Hiccup turned to her. He was still smiling.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and gripped her axe a little tighter. Deep inside, she hoped this was just a big misunderstanding.

Let's just see about that.

"Oh, hey Ast-," Hiccup started, but then Astrid stuck the "U" shaped part of her axe to his throat.

"Don't 'Hey Astrid' me," She spat out angrily, "Why have you been stuck in here a long time? Why didn't you talk to me? And, who. Is. 'SHE'?"

Toothless looked in from the shop window, unseen.

Hiccup backed away. "Astrid, listen to me-"

"No. I want answers. Now." She put the axe back on his throat.

"Ok, fine, fine. But if you want answers, get that axe off my throat first."

Astrid hesitated for a moment, then set her axe on an empty work table, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There," She pointed out, "Talk."

"Thank you," Hiccup said, "Now, what exactly do you want to know?"

Astrid was shocked. Did he not just here her scream out the words 'Why have you been stuck in here a long time? Why didn't you talk to me? And, who. Is. 'SHE'? '?

Smooth move, Hiccup.

"What _I_ want to know," Astrid said, poking him hard on the chest, "Is why, for the past few days, have you been stuck in here, and why you barely talked to me. And WHO. IS. SHE?" She sounded more distressed than mad. Astrid hoped Hiccup didn't notice.

Too late there, girlie.

Anyways, so Astrid is really upset and mad (and confused, you'll get it sooner or later), and Hiccup is in some deep doo doo.

So far, so good.

"Ok the answers to the first two questions have to wait," Hiccup concluded, "And the 'she' you are referring to, is you."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'I hope she likes it'," Astrid quoted, "If she is me, what do you hope I would like?"

That second, Dylla Elgisdatter, the girl that had her eyes on Hiccup for some time now, walked in through the door of the shop.

Let's get to know Dylla right now. She, like Astrid or Ruffnut, it very pretty, but unlike Astrid or Ruffnut, she has no fighting skills whatsoever. She acts really girly, especially around boys. Especially around Hiccup.

Astrid never liked Dylla. Even before the dragon-viking peace. Astrid always thought that Dylla was a lame excuse for a viking – other than Hiccup (remember, this was before the dragon viking peace). Now, after the battle of the Red Death, Dylla is more irritating than ever.

Well, to Astrid. When Hiccup's and Astrid's relationship became known to the public, Dylla keep on flirting with Hiccup every chance she got.

This infuriated Astrid even further.

But, no matter how much Dylla flirted with him, Hiccup never paid much attention. On their dates, Hiccup's attention was always fully on Astrid, no matter what. If a campfire went rogue and flames engulfed their vicinity, it would probably take a moment until Hiccup realized there was a fire going on around them. This always made Astrid happy.

Shall we go back to the story, please?

"Hey Hiccup," Dylla twirled strands of her hair with her fingers, "Do you have that sword my dad ordered?" She smiled seductively.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered. He grabbed an amazingly made sword from the wall behind him, and gave it to the flirtatious girl.

Astrid just kept on glaring.

"Thanks." Dylla winked at him and gave him a few gold coins, then she walked out.

That was it.

Astrid was _positive_ Hiccup was cheating on her.

When Dylla left, Hiccup turned to Astrid.

She was looking down.

And…crying.

"Astrid?" He put his hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off and turned around so her back was to him.

"Just how long – sniff – did you think – that you – could keep this – a secret?" Astrid said through tears.

"Uh, wow," Hiccup said, "I thought you'd be at least a little happy about this."

"What?" Astrid turned, "Why would I be happy to find out that my boyfriend is cheating on me?"

"What?" Hiccup breathed, shocked by her words, "That's why you think I've been cooped up in here for days?"

"Well, as you can see, I don't really know what's going on here!" Astrid screamed.

Hiccup sighed, then smiled warmly.

'He should stop smiling like that,' Astrid thought, 'It's too cute. Can't he see that I'm trying to be dramatic and upset?' She didn't have enough energy do hurt him physically.

But it was too much.

Astrid couldn't help but calm down (just a bit, mind you) when Hiccup smiled like that.

Can't….Handle….The.…CUTENESS…*Narrator shields eyes*

"Ok, follow me," Hiccup said. He walked into his little-room-at-the-back-of-the-shop.

Astrid stopped crying a smidge and did as Hiccup said.

The little room was unbelievable. It was amazing.

Sketches, blueprints, random pictures, you name it. There were millions of drawings – no, _amazing_ drawings. Also, there were prototypes of different kinds of machines everywhere where drawings weren't placed.

So many things in such a little room.

Hiccup has really outdone himself.

Astrid was speechless.

I mean, you would be too if you had to take in that much awesomeness in a few moments.

Hiccup turned to the table beside the door of the room (you know, that one table with the bench in front of it?). He grabbed the thing he brought out from the press.

Astrid couldn't see it, all she knew was that it was made out of iron, and it has a few shades of different colors on it. It was glistening in the light.

Then, Hiccup reached under the table and into a basket. He pulled out a thin, silver chain.

There must've been a small metal loop on the iron thing-a-ma-what-sit, because Hiccup seemed to be able to the chain through the top of it.

He then faced Astrid.

"Turn around, please," He said, the iron thing covered by his hands, "And lift your braid up."

"Um, sure. Okay." There wasn't much the girl could do, seeming as if she was heart-broken and confused.

She turn around, and lifted her hair up. Tons of questions were unanswered and stuck in her head.

'What's he doing?' She asked mentally, 'What's that thing he's holding? What's with the chain? Is he gonna hurt me? No, I don't think so. But, still, if he – '

Her thoughts were interrupter when Hiccup put the chain, with the iron thing attached to it, around her neck, and fastened it from behind.

Astrid let go of her hair to grasp the little iron thing-a-ma-jig.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She thinks she would ruin the amazing moment.

The little iron watcha-ma-call-it was actually a charm for a _necklace_. The charm portrayed the letters:

A + H

It was beautiful.

The necklace, I mean.

I'm not saying that the moment wasn't beautiful either, it's just that –

I'm getting off topic again.

The letters on the charm were intricately made.

Definitely Hiccup's work.

No wonder he was stuck in the forge for days. The whole necklace looks like it was made by a master blacksmith (or whoever makes this kind of stuff).

It was as if written like calligraphy, then copied into metal.

Most of it was silver, but there were faint oranges and blues. There were tiny gems in a pattern – emerald, sapphire, onyx, and then ruby – that went along the sides, but they did not **ever** cover the letters.

Astrid turned to face Hiccup. He was smiling that signature grin at her – which made her heart melt.

"Well," He asked anxiously, "What do you think?"

"I – I don't – I'm," Astrid started, but she wasn't able to speak clearly. She looked down.

It took her a few moments, but then she started to shed a few tears.

At first, they were tears of guilt and shame. Now, there were tears of relief and joy.

While doing this, she let go of the necklace and put her arms to her sides.

Hiccup softly grabbed both of her hands.

This caused Astrid to look up.

He was _still_ smiling.

"I – sniffle – Hic – I – sniffle –." Instead of talking (which the girl couldn't really do at the moment), Astrid rushed towards Hiccup, wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed lightly in her chest.

"Hiccup – sniffle – I'm so – sniffle – so sorry," She said through uneven sobs, "I'm so – sniffle – sorry that I – sniffle – accused you – of cheating on me."

Hiccup hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Astrid," He murmured, "It's ok, it's ok." He chuckled inaudibly. "It's fine, I don't blame you."

At the sound of his voice, Astrid stopped crying, but clutched Hiccup's vest tighter, and pulled him closer.

She looked up. Hiccup watched her with understanding eyes.

She chuckled, "You're too good to me. A normal boyfriend would use this against his girlfriend- sniffle."

"Well, maybe I'm not a normal boyfriend."

"You're right. You're not a normal boyfriend."

Hiccup watched her curiously (and a bit nervously, too).

Astrid's face softened (if it could soften even further) and cupped his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever." With that, she kissed him; it wasn't long until he kissed her back with equal force.

When the teens pulled away, only one subject was going through their minds.

'I love him so much. I should tell him,' Astrid thought.

'I think I should tell her that I love her,' Hiccup considered to himself.

Each teen took a breath (without the other noticing).

Gobber was watching them now, very curious in what was happening.

"I love you," Both teens said, putting as much emotion as they can in three, short, whispered words.

Soundlessly, Gobber smiled and chuckled to himself. "I was wonderin' when those two would figure i' out."

Then, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, bewildered. Then, they smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

….

For the rest of the day, nobody came to the shop to get new orders, surprisingly. Hiccup finished all the things people needed him too – By Thor, even Gobber left out of boredom!

Toothless noticed that the show was over, and decided to leave the two teens alone.

Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones left in the shop – just the two of them.

At times, they would make idle chats, but most of the time, they'd just end up kissing.

Not that they had a problem with that.

"So," Astrid said, "How long did it take you to make this?"

She was fingering the "A + H" charm, while sitting on Hiccup's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder and turning so her nose touched the side of his neck, while he was sitting on the bench on front of the table.

"Honestly, I don't know," Hiccup answered, "I didn't pay much attention to that. All I was thinking about is if you would like it or not."

Astrid didn't get it at first, but then it hit her.

Hiccup knew she was a tough viking-ess, and he wasn't sure if a necklace would be the right present to her – and yet, he still gave it to her.

He was an _amazing_ yet _clueless_ boyfriend.

He really didn't know that she really didn't care if he gave her a necklace or not. He'd had given her enough. He had opened her eyes to see that dragons weren't bad. He showed her what kissing felt like. He showed her what it was like to be scared for another person. He showed her how to _love_ another person.

That was enough for her. And the necklace was beautiful, too.

At least he's not some arrogant idiot who thinks that looks is all that matters.

Astrid sighed with a smile, and leaned in closer to him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on hers.

"Well, it's amazing. One of the best presents I've ever been given."

"Really?" He asked, astonished, "What about the axe you were given on your 10th birthday?"

Astrid looked at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Umm," Hiccup hesitated, "Let's just say that one of the first weapons Gobber had me make when I was just starting to work here was an axe." He smiled at her.

Astrid, _again_, was speechless.

"You-," She tried to form words," You made my axe?"

He just nodded.

"Pah – But – jus – ahh –," The girl was surprised for the second time that day.

Then, she just smiled and leaned in closer, to feel more of his warmth.

"You are truly amazing, Hiccup," Astrid sighed, "How did I end up with you?"

"Don't know, really," Hiccup said, "Fate, maybe. But the gods have always hated me."

She looked up. She never heard him say that before. When she saw his face, was full of sadness, undoubtedly the sadness he usually hid with witty jokes and clever sarcasm that would take some vikings a few moments to fully understand.

This was the side-effects to when the tribe had treated him like an outcast a few months ago. I guess with so much, well, bad luck in his past, Hiccup must've thought that the gods never cared about him and liked to torture him through the people of Berk.

Astrid felt her heart rip in two and her insides churn mournfully.

She can't stand to see Hiccup like this. She raised her hand to his cheek.

He looked at her, eyes still full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said quietly, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you all those years. I'm sorry that I've always pushed you away. Hiccup – I'm just sorry for everything. That's why I question how I ended up with you. After the battle of the Red Death, I thought I was going to be the person you hated most. Remember that time I shouted at you in Dragon Training? I thought you'd never forgive me for that."

He leaned in (slightly) to her hand.

"Well," He concluded, "I guess I'd say everyone deserves a second chance. If you'd let me say that without getting offended."

Astrid just smiled.

"Well," Astrid said, "You gave me one heck of a second chance." She leaned up to kiss him.

_Gods, he's a good kisser. I_ _mean, like, _really_ good. He's isn't too pushy, and he's never seems greedy with me. Plus, his mouth is _always_ clean. It never tastes like rotten food. Haha I love him so much, _Astrid thought.

The two thought it was getting a bit late, so they exited the shop hand-in-hand, and Hiccup walked Astrid home.

When they reached the front door of the Hofferson residence, Hiccup turned to face his girlfriend.

"Ok," he said softly, "From this day on, as we continue dating, I swear to Thor that I will not, I repeat, will NOT EVER, cheat on you. Otherwise I'd probably kill myself."

"Awww," Astrid said, eyes filling with tears, "Thanks. I would say something similar, but it would probably just sound stupid compared to what you just said. So, ditto, I guess," She leaned into his face, "And I really mean it."

Hiccup closed the gap between them, and pushed his lips against hers. It was a sweet, but short, kiss. None-the-less, they both loved it. They bid each other good night, and went their separate ways.

**Astrid's POV**

I walked through the front door of my house. No one was home. I guess my parents were still at the Mess Hall. Not that I really cared at the moment. I was still dazed from my Hiccup-filled day.

*Sighs* Awww, man, that guy is incredible.

I walked up the stairs, and slipped into my room. I changed into my night-clothes, and got into my bed-covers. My Nadder, Athena, was in the room, too. I guess she was out hunting, then my mom let her in the house.

"He's just – just – I can't even explain it," I said, staring at the ceiling.

I turned to Athena. "What do you think?"

The multi-colored dragon just snorted, and put her head down.

"Hmm. Well, for starters, he's amazing. At almost everything. Maybe not fighting, no, but other than that, he's pretty good at everything."

"I mean, he can make practically _anything_ out of metal or leather, he's a great strategist, he's really funny, he's good with dragons – but that's not much of a surprise –, and he really knows how to make a guilty girl happy."

"Well, I'm probably boring you out with all this lovey-dovey stuff, aren't I?"

Athena looked at her as if to say _"Ya think?"_

"Ah, whatever. We're going out tomorrow, anyways. I need my energy. Good night."

And with that, the teenager and her dragon drifted off into sleep.

~**.HTTYD~**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? To be honest, most of the story came out all on its own, I didn't want to forget it, so I decided to type it. And, like I've said in the first "A/N", I thought of this **_**before**_** I started writing "Cousins", but I actually started typing it a few weeks ago, maybe 2 or 3. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sleeping In

**A/N: Ok, well I had this idea one morning when I was trying to sleep in but my parents made breakfast at like 8 in the morning on a Saturday, when I slept at like 1 A.M.**

**I got back in bed, and somehow, this was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"**

**...**

Every teenager slept in.

No matter what, each teenager in Berk has had to sleep in just at least once in their lives.

It didn't matter who.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Poseidon and Zeus sleep in all the time.

Fishlegs and Aphrodite sleep in and don't wake up 'till somewhere around noon (when they aren't busy).

Snotlout has a dark rug over his bedroom window so the sun doesn't wake him or Hestia up on weekends.

This didn't make a difference to Hiccup and Toothless.

Every teenager slept in.

Except Astrid.

She doesn't really fancy that sleeping in is an efficient use of one's time, much to Athena's dismay. I mean seriously, it takes a lot out of a great blue dragon to get up with the sun each morning.

And, the thing about Astrid is that if she doesn't have to do anything, she makes another person to get up and go wherever she wants to go. And who's going to argue with her?

Today, Hiccup is her main target. Poor guy.

**Astrid' POV**

The sun greeted me through pink and orange clouds, reminding me of my first time riding Toothless.

_So_, I thought, _I did the laundry yesterday, helped mom polish her armor, which wasn't that enjoyable, so I'm free all day. Awesome._

I changed into my normal blue striped t-shirt, faded red skirt with spikes, black leggings, brown boots, shoulder armor, grabbed my axe, and woke Athena up. She squawked at me, as if offended that I woke her up.

"Wha – I always wake you up in the morning!" I protested. But, she just turned around so her back was toward me and laid her head down.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go to Hiccup's today!" I stomped out of my room, thankful that my parents left to the Great Hall so they wouldn't scold me for stomping on the floor.

I walked out of my house, slamming the door behind me, and walked up the hill towards the Haddock residence. The sun was creeping barely over the mountains and trees of our little island of Berk, with dragons and riders already starting to fill the morning sky.

Ever since the battle of the Red Death, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and I have been packed with stuff to do. From helping the fishermen atop our dragons, to helping teach villagers how to ride their own dragons. This concluded us to be super busy, completely exhausted, and really relieved when we get a day off. This just happens to be one of those days, but all my friends are probably sleeping in.

_Why do they do that?_, I asked myself, _I mean, don't they get enough sleep at night?_

I mean, I'm kind of tired, but not enough to stay in bed all day. OR AM I?

Well, that part was weird.

Anyways, I watched as Stoick walked out of the house, and he spotted me. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back, and smiled back. He walked over to my direction, and passed by me while he said, "Good mornin', Astrid," and I mumbled a "Mornin'" back.

I walked over to the house and opened the door with a low creaking sound.

The chief's house was just a little bit larger than the houses of other people, and I expected this. But, the place was, well, it was a mess.

Stacks of paper were piled up against the walls and corners, a large bookcase off to the side with books that probably haven't been opened in years, a bunch of ash and soot in the hearth, and heaps of dishes.

This house _defined_ the word Viking. Vikings never liked to clean things up anyways.

I chuckled at the sight and walked upstairs to Hiccup's room. Surely he won't mind his girlfriend waking him up this early, would he?

I opened the door slightly, and stuck her head in. Toothless, who was sleeping on the rafters (only Odin knows how long it'll take before those hunks of wood give way underneath the indigo-blue dragon) peeked out at her with one eye. Seeing that Hiccup was in no (great) danger, the great dragon snorted and went back to sleep.

There was a window covered by a dark curtain, and a desk in front of it. There was a chair in front of the desk, and a candle on the desk. There was a smaller bookcase to the right side of the window, filled with journals or just some random books. Next to the bookcase was a small trashcan with tons of crumpled papers inside and around it.

I smiled and tip-toed over to the bed, silently closing the door behind me. I stood next to the bed, surveying the sight before me.

There he was. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. His hair was messed up, and his prosthetic leg was leaning on the side of the bed touching the floor.

I blushed at the sight of my boyfriend asleep.

_Man, he's cute_, I thought, _Even though he is in bed. But, I guess _that_ little detail makes it more interesting._

I looked at Toothless, who was staring at me the entire time, trying to see what I would end up doing.

Not sure what to do next, which was a little weird to me (I always know what to do), I grabbed the chair that was in front of the desk, and sat down to think.

"Now," I muttered, "How does a girl wake up her obviously fatigued boyfriend?"

"She doesn't," a voice mumbled. I jumped and reached for my axe, which was strapped to my back.

"Don't grab your axe," the voice said, "It's just me."

I looked towards the bed. I saw Hiccup slowly sitting up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"So," he went, "Could you tell me why _exactly_ you're here? Not to sound rude or anything." He gave a weak chuckle.

"What?" I asked, leaning the chair over in Hiccup's direction, "A girl can't sneak in her boyfriend's room these days?"

"Not saying you couldn't," He replied casually, "You might just want to make sure he wasn't awake the entire time."

I gasped under my breath as Hiccup flickered his ever-green eyes over to my ocean-blue ones, and our gazes met. We stayed in our positions for who knows how long, until Toothless snorted, jumped off the rafter gracefully, and walked out the door of Hiccup's room, closing it behind him with his tail.

_What a smart dragon_, I thought.

Silence followed. I didn't like it. Hiccup swiveled his body to the edge of the bed, having his legs hang over. He was still bothered by his left leg, but he didn't really care when I was around.

"So," I started, "You wanna come out today? It's really nice."

"Ummm," He stuttered, "If I say no, will I _not_ be torn to pieces?"

"Aw, come on!"

"Astrid! You, me and the others have been filled up with chores and training and lessons all week. Don't you think that we, even you, need a little shut-eye?"

I thought about it. It was true. The first part, at least. All of us have been working like crazy around the village. But, what about that last bit?

Do _I_ think I need a little more shut-eye?

It was this moment where I noticed how tired I actually was.

I yawned (surprisingly).

_Dammit Astrid, _I cursed myself.

"See?" Hiccup said, a teasing smiled twitching his lips with one of his eyebrows raised.

But before he could use this against me, though, I jumped from the chair, rushed to his bed, and crushed my lips against his.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Hiccup was in a swirl of emotions – shock, elation, surprise, elation, confusion, and elation. He was about to fall over, before he pushed himself towards Astrid's direction.

Astrid herself didn't know exactly why she did this; it was probably just to stop Hiccup from teasing her.

Besides, the guy was an _extremely_ good kisser.

Her hands came up to try and hold on to Hiccup's neck, while her mouth was busy. And, somehow, she ended up straddling his waist. It was kinda hard though; the fact that he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

The two teens pulled away for after that nerve-wracking little event. Their eyes locked for the second time.

"Uhh," Hiccup stammered, "Well, that was…unexpected."

Astrid nodded, "Very." She looked him hopefully.

Hiccup glanced up, and came across Astrid looking at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oooohhh, no," Hiccup said, "Just 'cuz of that kiss doesn't change my mind about not going outside! You wake up too early! Get yourself some more sleep!"

"Well, I would!" Astrid yelled (but not loud enough to be heard outside – remember, it's already morning), "But, unfortunately, Athena doesn't want to be disturbed today, and I'm pretty sure Ruffnut wont appreciate it if I drop by her house this early!"

Hiccup and Astrid had the same thought pop into their heads. It wasn't bad, just...uncomfortable to mention.

They broke their gazes, eyes wandering anywhere but each other.

How would they explain this without feeling really awkward in the end?

Simple.

They can't.

Hiccup coughed. Astrid looked at him. He was still sitting at the edge of his bed. He was wearing his normal day-clothes, just except his vest.

I guess he got so tired after a day's work he decided to sleep in them. Who could blame him?

"Well, if you really don't have anywhere to go," He started; Astrid eyes were widening (not in fear – she actually wanted this, if he was thinking the same thing as she was), "Maybe you could...sleep here?" He smiled nervously.

She smiled. He was just so adorable to her when he was nervous. She beamed and nodded – not too eagerly, she didn't want to seem desperate.

He smiled back, and then he patted a spot on bed, allowing her to sit. Astrid complied, and sat down beside him, taking off her shoulder armor in the process.

Another silence followed. Neither teen knew what to say next.

I mean, you wouldn't know what to say either if you were in that position.

Astrid felt uncomfortable, not because she was sitting in her boyfriend's bed while he was sitting next to her, she just didn't like the awkward silence.

So, to break the quietness, in a blink of an eye, Astrid turned and slammed her mouth into Hiccup's again.

She internally sighed out of relief when Hiccup relaxed and wound his arms around her waist. Astrid snaked her arms around his shoulders, her left hand holding the back of his neck lovingly, her right hand held up gently against his cheek.

Well, now Astrid could mark off '_Kissing_ (or making out)_ on his bed' _off her mental list of things to do with Hiccup.

Hehe, just kidding.

Or am I?

Anyways, Hiccup was the one to break the kiss to give a quick yawn. Astrid pouted.

"Really?" She asked, annoyed that Hiccup stopped kissing her.

"Sorry," He apologized, "Like I said, we need to get more sleep."

"'We'?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Hiccup concluded with a slight smile, "We both know you're tired, too."

"Prove it," Astrid said, challenging him.

"You yawned a few minutes ago, and you've probably been as busy as our friends all week." He raised an eyebrow.

Astrid stayed quiet. The stare she gave Hiccup turned into a glare – not something out of anger, more out of annoyance that he really knew what he was talking about. She didn't notice until now that they were still embracing each other in the way they do when they kiss. Hiccup smiled teasingly.

"Well?" He asked.

"'Well' what?" Astrid replied stubbornly.

"Oh, don't do that with me, you _know_ you're tired, too."

"Am not!" Astrid protested.

Hiccup leaned in towards her face, and stopped until their lips were centimeters apart.

"Yes, you do," He whispered. He closed the gap, and pressed his lips softly against Astrid's.

The girl's eyes fluttered closed, and ran her hands through his red-brown hair.

_Damn, he's a good kisser, _Astrid thought.

Hiccup's arms wound tightly around her waist once more, not seeming to let her go soon.

What the teens didn't notice was that they were subtly lowering their bodies to the bed. In a few moments, they were already lying down, but still kissing.

The teens broke away, and stared into each other's eyes. In a millisecond, they situated themselves so that Hiccup rested his chin on top of Astrid's head, and her nose was at the top of his chest. Their arms were tangled around each other's bodies.

Such a cute moment. *Author blows nose into a tissue*

"Hmm," Astrid said contently, "I'm really comfortable, but I can't get to sleep."

"Well, usually when you can't get to sleep, you just lie in bed, I guess, and start talking. That's what I do with Toothless."

"This bed can handle Toothless?"

"What? No, he just lies down on the floor and rests his head at the edge of the bed."

"I see," Astrid said. She inhaled her boyfriend's scent. She didn't know he was doing that as well.

_He smells kinda like the forge,_ Astrid thought, _not that that's a bad thing. He also smells like the woods. And a little bit like cinnamon._

_She smells like spring,_ Hiccup said to himself, _and flowers. And berries. Just everything sweet._

A wave of love spread over the teens as they lay. Also, a wave of fatigue as well.

Astrid yawned.

Hiccup did, too.

"Well," Astrid said, snuggling into Hiccup's embrace further (if she could), "I guess you were right. I am pretty worn out." She closed her eyes slowly.

"Told…you…so," Hiccup muttered, closing his eyes as well. But, before sleep overtook him, he kissed the top of Astrid's forehead. She smiled at his sweet gesture.

Both teens sighed. This was like Valhalla on earth to them.

Toothless poked his head through the door. He spotted the teens on Hiccup's bed. He slowly and quietly made his way over, and draped the covers over them, up to Astrid's shoulders.

Seeming pleased with himself, the dark dragon closed the door, and jumped up to his favorite spot on the rafters soundlessly.

He was about to fall into a peaceful slumber, until he heard Hiccup mutter something.

"Thanks bud," the teenage boy said. Toothless could see Astrid snuggle even closer to Hiccup's body.

This marks the first time Astrid had slept in since she was a kid. Thanks to Hiccup.

…

**A/N: Well? Well? Whadya think?**

**Honestly, I'm pretty proud of myself. Mostly 'cuz it took me a pretty long time to write it. I probably started this like on the weekend of Halloween.**

**And, for any of my "Cousins" readers, I have to say I'm working really hard to post the next chapter, but I'm stuck on one part. Please, be patient with me.**

**Please R&R if you can! I really want to see what you guys think of this!**

**PS: To any of the people who subscribed to "A Plus H", I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that this is gonna be a bunch of random drabbles of Hiccup and Astrid love. Just 'cuz some of you guys subscribed to it and I didn't put it as 'Complete', so, why not? Anyways, hope you faithful FF readers enjoyed!**

**PPS: Also, if you guys want, I'll take suggestions! But, please, don't leave it as a review, just PM me. If you do leave it as a review, I'll ignore it. **


	3. Two Weeks

_**A/N: Howdeedoodeethere my wonderful readers! Well, right now I am freezing in my parent's room while my little sister is asleep and my mom is watching a movie. It's 11 p.m., and my mom said I have to be asleep by 12 p.m.….nnneeeggghhhh…. And as for the "Howdeedoodeethere", if any of you don't know, that means "hello" in Dragonese. I got the 6**__**th**__** book in the series like 2 weeks ago, around, say when "MegaMind" was released into theaters. And, today, my mom picked me, my little sister, and my friends to go to the store, and one of my friends (she is actually my best friend's little sister – around my age; I'm just a few months older than her) started asking me questions about the Dragonese language in the 6**__**th**__** book, since there's a dictionary in there.**_

_**Man…what a **_**long**_** author's note.**_

_**I got this idea at, arguably 6:20 a.m. this morning, give or take, after my best friend left my room for the shower since she slept over. It's kinda cool since she sleeps over **_**anytime**_**. Even on school days. **_

_**Also, I'd like to say that in this chapter, and probably in all the previous chapters and the chapters to come, I talk in my point of view. And I make narrator insertions. And you can't change that.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me telling you this in every chapter is a complete waste of time.**_

…_**..**_

'_I can't believe he would do this to me!_' Astrid thought as she threw her axe at another unfortunate tree.

In a split second, she ran towards the tree, grabbed her axe back, and somersaulted, releasing her double-bladed axe at yet another tree.

"_Did he not think I would notice him gone for two weeks?'_ Astrid jogged up to the tree her axe was embedded in, and leaned on it, putting her hand against the tree while using her arm for support. '_And with the others gone, did he not think I would've eventually asked somebody what was going on?'_

If you didn't know already, Astrid was talking – well, she was technically thinking – about how Hiccup had left the island to go down south for the Bog-Burglars Island. Not only him, of course, but also Stoick, Gobber, Edgar Hofferson – if you hadn't guessed, this is Astrid's father –, Snotlout, Harald Jorgenson – Snotlout's father –, Tuffnut, Arnvid Thorston, Fishlegs, Thord Ingerman, and their respective dragons. A few other teenage boys around Hiccup's age and more male adults went, too, along with _their_ dragons.

Why they were at the Bog-Burglars Island in the first place, Astrid wasn't sure of. But, it could be the fact that the Bog-Burglars might need some help with a dragon situation they might have.

It usually is.

What I mean by that is that quite a few Viking tribes have written Stoick letters asking for his tribe's help for "taming these damned beasts". At first he was reluctant – most of these tribes weren't in the best terms with Berk. Out of all the letters, the Bog-Burglars' letter seemed to catch Stoick's eye. Astrid didn't know why, it just did. Another peculiar thing is that only _men_ went. Some women were suspicious as to why they weren't permitted to go, but most of them didn't seem to care. On the outside, at least.

Well, actually, the women really didn't seem troubled at all. The younger generation of girls was, though, a different story. Astrid guessed the situation was that only the adults knew of.

Unless Hiccup knew about it, too.

This brought anger back to the blonde teen. Astrid hesitated at first, but then she just put her back against the tree, and slid her body down until she reached the ground.

The girl was, mostly, confused. A side of her, a side she was trying to control, was angry.

She was confused about how Hiccup didn't tell her that he was leaving to the Bog-Burglars Island to her face. Instead, he left her a note at the cove, since he knew that when she wouldn't see him in the village, she would check the cove.

She was mad about how Hiccup didn't tell her that he was leaving to the Bog-Burglars Island to her face. Why not tell her? She was his _girlfriend_, wasn't she? It's not like she wouldn't let him go just because she couldn't go with him!

That was a lie.

She was sure that she wouldn't let him go if she couldn't go, either. But, sooner or later, she would've given up and let him go. If she was brutally forced to, of course.

What? Astrid's a stubborn girl. She wouldn't let her boyfriend go that easily.

So, it's been two weeks already, and the boat with Berk's guys should be arriving soon. Astrid pulled her axe out of the tree, and walked back to the village. Athena was out hunting, so Astrid was just taking a happy stroll in the woods. If you can call muttering curse words and thinking about how she would make Hiccup pay for her worries (not that she was really worried, or anything; the girl can't help it) happy.

When Astrid got back to the village, she was greeted by Ruffnut, her best friend and only friend that's actually a girl. There are more teenage girls about their age, but when they weren't Hiccup fan-girls, they were self-centered bitches that thought they were better than any other girl.

"Hey, Astrid. Watcha been up to?" asked the female twin.

"Just throwing my axe at some poor, defenseless trees. Nothin' out of the ordinary," Astrid said casually.

"Awww, does ickle wittle Astrid miss her boy-toy?" Ruffnut teased.

"At least I have one," Astrid shot back knowingly.

"Cold, Astrid. That's just cold," Ruffnut said with a wince.

"You asked for it."

"Fine. You win."

"Good. Say, do _you_ know why only _guys_ were allowed to go to the Bog-Burglars Island?" Astrid knew Ruffnut had not been particularly busy since the guys left, including her male twin.

"Hel if I know. All I heard is that the chief of that tribe is that he's really strict about letting women enter the tribe."

"I see," Astrid said thoughtfully, getting a bit insulted.

"Yeah, I know. Does he think that girls can't handle them? Betcha we could kick the ass of half of those guys within the first 10 minutes of docking on their island."

Astrid chuckled at the thought of large men and teenage boys getting beat up by two teenage girls.

"Well, no point in sulking about that. What about we go to the Mess Hall to grab some lunch?" Ruffnut suggested.

"I don't see why not."

The two girls walked towards the Mess Hall, and all of a sudden Athena popped out of nowhere next to Astrid.

"Hey Ruff," Astrid said, "Did Tuffnut take Poseidon and Zeus?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They walked onward, Athena following, to the Mess Hall.

…

It's been two weeks since Hiccup, Stoick, and the other guys sailed down to the Bog-Burglars Island. Why didn't they fly, you ask? Well, the reason that Stoick took his men to the island in the first place was to teach the Bog-Burglars how to befriend dragons. Going there on dragon-back didn't seem like the best choice for first-timers. The Bog-Burglars are close friends with the Vikings of Berk, since the chiefs are each tribe used to fight together in battle.

If you don't know, the Bog-Burglars are a tribe of _women_.

That's what I said.

It is a _women_-only tribe.

I bet you're really confused as to why the girls from Berk weren't allowed to go to the Bog-Burglars Island. Well, it is a very…unusual custom of theirs. When a tribe comes to visit, they don't allow any women they are not familiar with. And in the past, only Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber were the only Berk Vikings that have actually met face-to-face with the Bog-Burglar tribe.

Those sly dogs….Just kidding! (Sort of)

This is why Hiccup didn't tell Astrid why he was leaving for the Bog-Burglars Island. He knew she would freak if he told her that the tribe was all women.

That would've been ugly.

The ship was just about ready to sail back to Berk. It took only a few hours to get back to Berk, now that some dragons have volunteered to help pull the ship.

Hiccup walked over to the east side of the ship, and then Toothless came over and put his head under Hiccup's right arm, lifting it up.

"Hey, buddy," Hiccup said, scratching Toothless on his head, "Astrid's gonna kill me, isn't she?"

Toothless looked up to his rider as if to say,_'You think?'_

He sighed. "I guess I should've told her, but she wouldn't have let me go."

"Dude," Snotlout said, walking over to Hiccup, "Astrid's gonna freaking murder you when you get back."

"Yeah. I know."

"Either that, or seriously injure you. You might get out with your other leg missing," Tuffnut added, walking alongside Snotlout.

"Well, thanks Tuff."

"Just sayin'."

"So…where are your guys' dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "Last time I saw Hestia she was fishing over the deck of the ship. I'm pretty sure she's still there."

"How about you, Tuff?"

"I think Poseidon and Zeus are asleep."

"Where?"

"I…..don't know."

All three guys chuckled.

"So," Snotlout started casually, "What are you boys going to do first when we get back, hmmm?"

Tuffnut answered breezily. "The usual. Get in a fight with Ruffnut."

"What about you?" Tuffnut gestured to Hiccup.

"Probably hide from Astrid."

"Aaahh. I see."

"Yup. Nothin' out of the ordinary."

"Hey 'Lout," Tuffnut said, "I saw you with some chick over somewhere on the island…what's her name? Heith, isn't it?"

"He he...I don't know what you're talking about Tuff…Hey! Look over there! I think I spotted dolphins in the water!" Snotlout pointed straight ahead.

Hiccup and Tuffnut, man even Toothless, looked over to where Snotlout was pointing.

"Uuuhhh, 'Lout, you're eyes must be jacked up, 'cuz I don't see – "

But, when Hiccup and Tuffnut turned to where Snotlout was _supposed_ to be, he was already running to the other side of the ship.

"Wow…" Hiccup muttered.

"Chicken…" Tuffnut said. Both guys laughed.

"Hey," Tuffnut said brightly, "Maybe Astrid won't be _that_ mad at you."

"Yeah. The most abusive, and protective, girlfriend in the history of girlfriends won't be mad at me when I leave for two weeks without telling her _anything_. Of course she won't be mad."

Tuffnut was silent. "Harsh sarcasm. Harsh, but I respect it." He smiled. "Anyways, I gotta go look for Poseidon and Zeus. They might be hungry. Later, dude."

"Bye," Hiccup said.

Stoick walked over to his son from behind.

"Hey, Hiccup," he called.

Hiccup looked back. "Oh, hey, dad."

"So…you meet anyone….familiar on the island?" His face had a small smirk growing.

Hiccup noticed this and faltered a bit with his response.

"Dad – da – ahh – uumm – you – ah – you _do_ know Astrid and I are date – ahh – dating, right?" He said nervously, twiddling with his fingers.

"Wha –? Oh no lad, that's not what I meant. I mean, I _did_ mean it that way, but not _that_ way – gah! You know what? I'm just gonna say it. Did you meet the chief's daughter?"

"Uuuhhh, yeah, but I don't think I'm familiar with her. Why?"

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked.

"I mean that I have never met her before."

"What are you talking about son? Of course you have!"

"What?"

"Have you met her mother?"

"…Yes."

"Scary, isn't she?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, do you know her name?"

"Yeah….Big-uuuhhh…" Hiccup trailed off, blushing madly.

"Boobied Bertha," Stoick finished for him.

"Thanks, dad. Man, that's awkward to say."

"Well, no matter how awkward, she's feared around the Barbaric Archipelago for those. I heard that she has _killed_ animals with them." Stoick shuddered.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, but then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a sec, if that's Big-you-know-what Bertha, then that girl is her daughter, that must be – "

"Camicazi," Gobber interrupted him, walking to the next to Toothless.

Hiccup stared at his mentor surprisingly.

"But – wha – no, no that can't be right," Hiccup stated.

"Why not?" Gobber asked.

"She – she looks different!" Hiccup stammered, "Before, she was a _whole lot_ shorter, and had really messy hair, and wore clothing with a lot of things on it that looked _illegal_, and she even had a Burglary outfit, and – "

"_And_," Gobber interrupted once again, "Before, _you_ were a whole lot shorter, _you_ had hair that stood straight up, and _you_ probably looked a lot different to her, too."

Hiccup was about to say something when his dad said,

"She turned into a teenager, just like you Hiccup."

Hiccup darted his eyes between his dad and mentor, unbelieving everything he had just been told until a teenage girl's voice broke the silence.

"Yo!" Went the voice, "I need to speak with the chief's son!"

"Crap," Hiccup muttered.

A crowd of Vikings were ferociously shoved to each side of the deck to reveal a teenage girl with long, sun-colored hair, wearing a long, but tight-looking, red dress-like shirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, with black leggings covering the rest of her legs, and brown fur boots at her feet.

She looked at Gobber first, then Stoick, until her eyes rested on Hiccup. At first she glared at him for what seemed like hours. Then, out of the blue, she smiled brightly and hugged the somewhat frightened guy.

"Long time, no see, eh Hiccup? Also, nice prosthetic! Did Gobber make that for ya?" she asked, her arms around his neck, while Hiccup was deciding what he should do with _his_ arms. So Camicazi won't get hurt (emotionally), he wound his arms around her waist, smiling at his old friend.

"I have to agree with ya on that Cami, and yes, Gobber did," Hiccup said, chuckling. The two pulled away to see three boys watching them incredulously. Even one of Snotlout's eyes was twitching!

"Uumm, dude?" Tuffnut managed to choke out, "Who's this?" He smiled a little.

Hiccup completely let go of Camicazi and said, "She's an old friend of mine. We met when we were 11. Why?"

Tuffnut walked towards Hiccup and put and arm around his shoulders, no homo, of course.

"'Excuse us…..uuuhhh..."

"Camicazi," Hiccup answered for him.

"Yeah. Could we talk to him for a few minutes?"

"…Sure?"

"'Kay. Thanks!" Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs took Hiccup behind a large stack of crates.

"Guys? What's up?" Hiccup asked, eyeing the three.

"Dude," Snotlout said, gripping Hiccup's shoulders, "Why have you never mentioned this Camicazi chick to any of us?"

Hiccup shrugged his hands off. "Because," Hiccup said a little slowly, "I knew that one of you guys were gonna at least try to ask her out."

"What's so wrong about that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because she was, like, my best friend! Before I met Toothless, I always used to send letters to her, about what was going on and stuff. After the 'Battle of the Red Death' I guess she kinda….faded away. I haven't seen her in probably 2 years or so."

"…I see," Snotlout said.

"I don't," Tuffnut said a slightly confused and disgusted look on his face.

"Hiccup probably didn't want his own best friend to turn against him," Fishlegs concluded.

"We were never—Oh, I see...Yep I get it," Tuffnut said.

"Finally," Hiccup said, relieved.

"Well, I'm sorr—Wait, where'd Hiccup go?" Tuffnut said, looking around for the head of red-brown hair.

Hiccup was already on his way back to Camicazi, who was playing with Toothless.

"He's so cute!" Camicazi yelled, laughing, "I can't believe you've never written to me about him!"

Toothless and Camicazi were wrestling. It was surprising that she hasn't tapped out yet, considering she was pretty skinny.

Nevertheless, Toothless finally managed to pin the lithe girl to the ground.

"Okay, okay! You win, you over-grown lizard, you win! Get off me!" Camicazi shouted, trying to squirm out of the dragon's paws.

Toothless thought of this as a game, so he flipped himself to his back, hugging Camicazi to his chest, and started rocking back and forth, seeming content.

Hiccup tried to stifle his laughter, but to no avail.

"I—I think he really likes you, Cami," Hiccup said, after the laughing stopped.

"I think so, too," came out the muffled voice of Camicazi, "But I think he may like me a little too much, dontcha think?"

"Haha, very funny," Hiccup said, walking over to where Toothless was rolling his body, "Come on, bud, let's give Cami some breathing space, shall we?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup with sad eyes, but he eventually let go of Camicazi. The girl went on her hands and knees and started crawling away from the dragon, who was sitting on his haunches.

"Air!" Camicazi yelled, "I can finally breathe!"

"Sorry about that. Toothless tends to hug the people he likes," Hiccup chuckled. "Hope you didn't get hurt."

"Hurt? Pfft!" Camicazi said, "Ze Great Camicazi does not get hurt from a dragon-hug!"

"Please, I thought you were past that."

"Past what?"

"Being so full of yourself. You haven't changed at all during all that time. Other than your looks, of course."

"And what exactly has changed about my looks?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup knew exactly what she was doing. Occasionally, Astrid would do the same thing; to ask him questions that would make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you _were_ a lot shorter," Hiccup said, gaining the upper-hand, "And, you did used to have the messiest hair I have _ever _seen."

"Yeah. I remember that," Camicazi said, smiling and leaning up to Hiccup's face. He was taller than her. Interesting.

The two started leaning in even closer when Hiccup stopped, then he grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him, feeling hurt, then smirked as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned in forwards. At this, Hiccup backed away.

"What's wrong?" Camicazi asked.

"I—uuhh—I have a girlfriend. Back in Berk," Hiccup answered quickly.

About 20 feet away, Snotlout coughed. He, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs watched the entire thing.

Camicazi put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, I see."

Hiccup felt really uncomfortable standing to his old friend.

"Yeah," he said.

Camicazi was first a little hurt. Before, she had always had a little crush on Hiccup. '_But, he's a taken man, now,'_ she thought, so she decided to be happy for him. And she wasn't faking it at all.

"Well then, that girl is really lucky," Camicazi said, looking up at Hiccup proudly.

Hiccup looked at her, unbelieving her words. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm happy I have you as my best friend." She smiled.

"Me too." Toothless snorted, as if offended. "Other than you, Toothless. Don't worry."

A horn was heard in the distance.

"Well, Hiccup," Gobber said as he passed by, "It's time to set sail for home."

"Okay. You guys have a nice trip back," Camicazi said. Then, she put her hands on her hips and turned to Hiccup. "So, you gonna start writing to me again?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I promise I won't forget. Can I get a hug for the trip back?"

Laughing, the old friends hugged, then Camicazi left the ship, and watched the ship from the docks.

As the boat pulled away, Hiccup and more Vikings walked over to the edge of the vessel, and waved at the residents of the island. Around some of the Bog-Burglars, there were a number of dragons there, too.

….

_**BACK IN BERK **_

Astrid dropped Athena off at the dragon feeding stations, which were tall pillars with huge wooden bowls at the top filled with fish. They aren't the best-smelling, but they keep the reptiles happy.

Ruffnut and Astrid sat at a table with their moms and their moms' friends. Most of the other girls their age aren't that nice.

"Why, hello Astrid! Ruffnut!" called out Bera Hofferson, Astrid's mom.

"Hey mom," Astrid replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Hofferson," Ruffnut said. The two girls waved.

"What are you two up to today?" asked Helga Jorgenson, Snotlout's mom.

"Nothin' much," Astrid answered, "Just walking around, I guess. A little…."

"Girl talk?" Ruffnut offered.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," Astrid said a nervous smile on her face. The girls were never good at talking with older women, like their friends' moms.

"Hey mom?" Astrid said, "How come women aren't allowed to go down the Bog-Burglars Island?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, dear," Bera answered, a slightly nervous look on her face. Fortunately, Astrid decided to drop the subject.

"So," Svala Thorston, the twins' mom started, "How's it going with your love-lives, eh girls?"

The two looked up at the woman with wide eyes.

"Mom!" Ruffnut shouted. "That's a little…confidential, don't you think?"

"Nothing should be confidential between mother and daughter!" argued Bera.

The women that sat around them seemed to be enjoying the conversation. It is pretty entertaining to watch mothers and daughters go about this sort of thing.

"Besides," Ruffnut muttered, "_I'm_ not the one with the boyfriend. _She_ is." She gestured to Astrid, who was feeling really uncomfortable at the moment.

"Wha—Ruffnut!" Astrid cried.

"What? It's true!"

"You're so not cool!"

"And you're so not fun! So what if we're talking about Hiccup? It's not like he's here!"

Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but, seeming as she didn't have anything to say against Ruffnut, she closed it, and grumpily crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at her mother, who was raising her eyebrow with a knowing look. Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Astrid said, "Go ahead, do or say what you want." She put her elbows on the table and dropped her head in her hands.

"Well," Ruffnut started, "For starters, how is that boy satisfying you?"

Astrid looked at her with a shocked expression. "Okay, I am _so __**not**_ answering that question." Then, she leaned her face close to Ruffnut's ear. "Especially in front of our moms."

In front of the teenage girls, Svala sighed. "Well," she said, a smile growing on her lips, "I guess we shouldn't force the girls into this. Let's give them some time, okay Bera?"

Bera's eyes darted from Svala to their daughters, then said, "Alright. I guess they have the rest of their lives to tell us."

"Hey, why don't you two get something to eat and sit with the other girls?" Svala asked.

"Because mom," Ruffnut answered, "Those girls aren't worth our time. They think they're better than us."

"Plus," Astrid added, "Most of them are Hiccup's…fan girls. I really don't wanna get in all that. They'll start asking questions, and sooner or later they're gonna start trying to get him to break up with me! Like I'm going to ever let _that_ happen."

"You two are such downers," Bera said, "But okay, you can stay here."

The teenage girls went to get plates with food, and then they sat back at the table with their moms. When they got back, the four had an interesting conversation filled with humor, past events, old relatives, and whatever came to their minds. Sooner or later, some of Bera's and Svala's friends joined the conversation, and it lasted for hours. Astrid and Ruffnut were having a lot of fun, actually. They never believed they would enjoy talking with older women, but that were really getting a kick out of it. Who knew?

The great doors of the Mess Hall opened to reveal a woman holding a lantern. It was already evening outside. Everybody turned their gazes towards the woman.

"They're back! The Vikings that went to the Bog-Burglars Island are back!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire hall.

"They're back?" Astrid muttered. "They're back!"

Astrid jumped from her seat, and started running towards the doors. "Thanks for everything! I had a lot of fun!" she called behind her, waving at Ruffnut and the women she left at the table.

Astrid ran to the dragon feeding stations to pick up Athena. When she got there, the Nadder was already waiting for her. "Come on, girl," she said, mounting her dragon, "We gotta go meet up with Hiccup and Toothless at the docks."

The pair flew over the village to the docks. Astrid jumped off Athena and started running to the boat. It was there that she noticed a sleek, dark figure with something that looked like a guy riding it flying off the front deck of the ship at an impressive speed. That had to be Toothless and Hiccup, and it seemed like they were heading to the cove where Hiccup first met Toothless, so Astrid looked for Athena to try to follow them. Of course, no matter how fast she'd find Athena, she wouldn't be able to catch up with Hiccup and Toothless with them going that fast, so they might as well just meet them there.

Once they got there, Astrid could see Toothless napping upside-down on a tree, with his tail wrapped around a tree branch, and Hiccup pacing around the lake. _'Well, he should be pacing; making me worry like that over him for _two freaking weeks!_'_ Astrid thought.

Athena landed quietly near the tree Toothless was napping on, and Astrid got off to tip-toe to her unsuspecting boyfriend. Athena lay down near a large rock, while Astrid tried to sneak up on Hiccup.

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?" Hiccup muttered, still pacing back and forth, "I probably should've told her. Wait, what am I thinking? She would've never let me left. But, still, she probably wouldn't be mad if I told her in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hiccup did several face-palms when he yelled out those last three words. No matter how moronic Hiccup thought he looked, Astrid's anger lifted slightly, and she wasn't as mad as before knowing that Hiccup felt really guilty about not telling her he was leaving for two weeks.

By this time, Hiccup sat down on a rock right in front of the lake, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "I hope she won't be too mad," he muttered, "But I won't blame her if she dumped me." He mumbled the last part barely enough for Astrid to hear it.

Her heart shattered in a million pieces. She didn't know that Hiccup believed that she's mad at him when she punches, tackles, or does whatever she does to him. It was always playful. Plus, whatever she does, the two always end up making out, so why would she want to change that?

"Hiccup?" she called out slowly, her plan to sneak up on his fading away.

The boy looked up, eyes widened in surprise.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid—Hey Astrid," Hiccup said, running and hand through his red-brown hair, laughing nervously all the while, "Were you there the—uuhh—the entire time?"

She walked over to the rock, sat down next to him, hugged him by his waist, and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "Yeah, I was," she said.

Hiccup was still in shock, so he wasn't really sure what to do.

"Just hug me back," Astrid chuckled out, but her voice was a little muffled by the way it was positioned against Hiccup's neck.

Laughing lightly, Hiccup hugged his girlfriend back. It was a perfect moment. The moonlight bounced off the lake water, the sounds of a small breeze and the light snoring of Athena and Toothless wound together, playing Berk's natural lullaby of night. The couple continued to hug each other to their heart's content, Hiccup relieved that Astrid wasn't furious with him, and Astrid glad that Hiccup wasn't worried anymore.

"But," Astrid said, hesitantly pulling away, "Why didn't you tell me you were going away for two weeks? She looked deep into Hiccup's eyes.

"Well," Hiccup started, "I knew you wouldn't have let me go."

"What are you talking about? Sure, I would be reluctant at first, but in the end I would have let you go."

Hiccup looked at her, eyebrow rising.

"Probably," she quickly added.

"Ok. The reason I didn't tell you is because…" he bit his lip, "The Bog-Burglars are an all-_women_ tribe."

Astrid's eyes widened at Hiccup as her mouth opened and closed several times.

"Oooohhh," Astrid said, finally understanding Hiccup's decision not to tell her.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, nodding, "I really am sorry for not telling you, Astrid. I just wasn't really sure how you'd take it. Plus, I was told we'd be leaving a day before the voyage. I don't think that was all that fair. Anyways, I really am sorry, Astrid. I hope you can forgive me."

Astrid looked down to the lake water as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's ok. I see why you didn't tell me. And I do forgive you. At first, I was really upset"—Hiccup sharply sucked in a breath—"But, I guess all that anger faded away. I'm fine, now."

"Good," he muttered.

Astrid pulled away and put her hands softly against either sides of his face. "It _is_ good," she mumbled, then leaned in for a deep kiss that she'd been waiting for since he left. They both closed their eyes happily.

But it's not like Astrid has been fantasizing about kissing Hiccup every night for the last two weeks.

As they pulled away, Astrid still had her eyes closed, letting the feeling of the kiss permeate through her body. Now, Hiccup started kissing her neck, and she started making light chuckling and moaning noises. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and ran her hands through it. Hiccup let his hands roam across her back, hips, waist, and occasionally her thighs when he got his hands under her skirt, since she didn't seem to mind at all.

Unfortunately, the night could not go on longer as the teenagers would have liked.

Sooner or later, the little moaning noises Astrid was making died away, and her hands rested on the back of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup's lips parted from her neck, and his hands stopped roaming.

Astrid placed her forehead against Hiccup's. She smiled widely. "We should get going," she said.

"Okay, but I won't like it," he replied. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't either," she said, as she leaned in to give him another deep kiss, this time her tongue sneaking into his mouth. He seemed nervous at first, but then he relaxed and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Thor knows how long the two stayed like that, until Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm, signaling he wanted to go home.

Hiccup parted from Astrid. "Okay, Toothless. We'll go home."

Hiccup jumped off the rock, which was a little challenging for him, with his prosthetic leg and whatnot, and held his hand out for Astrid. She smiled at the sweet gesture, and took his hand, which made him pull her down to his level in another deep, tongue-filled kiss. Hiccup wound his arms around her waist while Astrid snaked her arms around his neck. Hiccup then leaned her body backwards, which gave him full control of their body movements.

Then, Athena got restless, so she nudged Astrid.

"Well, I have to go," Astrid said, disappointment bound in her toned.

"Us too," Hiccup replied.

The two got atop their dragons, and when they were about to take off, Astrid called behind her, "I had a lot of fun, Hiccup! I love you!" And, with that, she and Athena took off into the night to the Hofferson residence.

Hiccup grinned. "I love you, too," he mumbled, flying Toothless in the direction to his house.

…

**A/N: I gotta say, that was really long! Probably the longest chapter in here so far! 25 pages and over 5,000 words. I made this really long to apologize to my readers for not updating in a while. Please, give me ideas in a PM!**


	4. Flashback

**A/N: Okay, I can't really come up with any ideas for my other story, so I'm just going to work on this one for a while.**

**And, there are a few spots that have narrator insertions. So if you don't like it, well, too bad. I won't change it.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this, blah blah blah**

…

His arms were comfortable around her waist. His chest was warm against her back. His lips were ticklish against her neck.

Astrid smiled. There weren't a lot of moments like this. Earlier this afternoon, she took Athena and Hiccup took Toothless, and they flew around the island; racing, fishing, or just having fun. By sunset, they flew to a cliff and their dragons napped while the teenagers sat next to each other watching the sun dip down the horizon, leaving pink and orange clouds. The wind blew softly, and the waves crashed below, creating Berk's natural lullaby.

When the sun disappeared, Hiccup managed to get Astrid into a small waltz. Though reluctant at first, she had fun dancing with him. He was surprisingly good at it, you know, with his prosthetic leg and whatnot. When she asked how he got so good at dancing, he said that he used to travel with his dad on trading ships and a woman taught him when he was younger. The thought of a smaller Hiccup fumbling to waltz with an older lady made Astrid chuckle.

After the dancing, Astrid walked toward the edge of the cliff to face the ocean and watch the waves. Quietly, Hiccup walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Thus, explaining the first three sentences of this chapter.

"What's it like out there?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, confused.

Astrid rested her arms on Hiccup's. "What's it like…to travel to different places? I've been stuck on this hunk of stone all my life; I don't know what other places are like."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup with sad eyes. All her life, she'd heard stories of Vikings and sailors going around the world on ship. For years she has been fascinated with places she'd never been to, and that's a lot. But, she'd never tell anybody. Secretly, she'd go to Berk's library to look at books about different places. The librarian told Astrid that he wouldn't tell anyone that she had been sneaking in there, and she had been grateful. She wouldn't tell anybody because, well, reading isn't very Viking-like. Reading the Dragon Manual was different. Before, it told you strengths and weaknesses about the giant reptiles. That had been useful. But reading about different tribes, islands, and countries? Not so much.

I, the narrator, noticed two critical things.

One:

Astrid reads?

And two:

Berk has a library?

Let's get back to the story, please.

Hiccup let go of her and sat down next to the spot they were standing. He patted the ground beside him, motioning her to sit down as well. Astrid, who was a bit annoyed at Hiccup for letting go of her, sat in between his legs.

He smiled. "Well, it's really tiring at first. You know, sailing everywhere? You have to maintain the sails, fish when you run out of food, and try not to get seasick. Also, the bathrooms are pret-ty disgusting."

Astrid laughed, then leaned in closer to Hiccup's body. It was getting colder, but Hiccup always seemed to be warm. He put his arms around her.

"But," he continued, "Once you get to your destination, it's well worth the wait. You know the saying, 'It's the journey, not the destination'? For me, it was different. Since I was a little screw-up back then – not saying I'm not a screw-up now – the journey there was kinda hectic. Every time I go somewhere now, it's always exciting. You get to meet new people, see new sights, taste new foods, learn new cultures. It's really…fun, actually. I've always liked to go with my dad on trading ships."

When Astrid looked up, she saw that Hiccup had a faraway look in his eyes. 'He must really miss traveling,' she thought.

"When was the last time you traveled?" she asked.

"Two years ago," Hiccup answered. "I was twelve, and dad, Gobber, and I – just the three of us – sailed down south…west, I think. Came across this island with an interesting tribe…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Astrid asked, curious.

"…well," Hiccup started, "It was an all-women tribe."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Did you meet anyone…new?"

"No."

Astrid sighed with relief.

"I met up with an old friend."

Her face perked up to look at Hiccup.

"…who?" she managed to choke out.

"I met her when I was eleven. We both got captured by Romans and went to a Roman fort called Fort Sinister."

"Whoa…" Astrid muttered.

"I know right?" he said. "I saw my old enemy there, too. He teamed up with Rome's Fat Consul."

Astrid smiled. "And who may your old enemy be?"

"Well, at first, I didn't know it was him at first. He went as the Roman Prefect, whatever that means. His real name is Alvin the Treacherous. It's really hard to kill him. I wonder if he's alive to this day."

Astrid snuggled into Hiccup's embrace.

Wow. Didn't know she had it in her to do that.

Hiccup continued. "After a few weeks there was a huge Roman celebration. What did they call it? Saturn's day Saturday, I think. Then, they took us to a Roman amphitheater. There were storms everyday for the past few weeks, so the place was flooded. The girl and I were sent off on a ship into the amphitheater, right after they had a show concerning dragons – Sidewinders and Flashfangs. Soon, the water in the amphitheater was filled with hundreds – maybe _thousands – _of Sharkworms. It was then that my dad, Gobber, and most of the all-women tribe – by the way, they're called the Bog-Burglars – sailed into the amphitheater to save the two of us. They succeeded, but Alvin almost managed to get on board one of the ships. Unfortunately for him, the girl and I bashed on his hands – err, hand and _hook – _and he let go and fell into the Sharkworm-infested waters."

"Interesting," she said. "Two questions: How come nobody on Berk has ever heard of you getting kidnapped by Romans? And, you've tried to kill a man before? Didn't know you were that type of guy."

"For the first question: The reason is because my dad told me and the girl not to tell anyone what happened, for certain reasons that he did not explain. As for the second, well, the girl and I have been meeting at random times going on adventures and such. A few times, Alvin was there to make things worse, so we just tried to get rid of him. But, to be fair, he was really hard to kill!" He threw his hands up in the air in an annoyed manner.

"That's nice," Astrid said, grabbing his arms and putting them on her waist. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulders.

As Astrid drifted off to sleep, Hiccup started thinking about all his adventures that he had years ago. And maybe, just maybe, he'll take Toothless, Astrid, and the rest of his friends traveling to different places he has been to, and places he hasn't.

He kissed Astrid lovingly on the forehead.

But, for now, he'll just stay cozy with his beautiful girlfriend, since he just loves her so much.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, but I couldn't come up with better ideas. And as for how Hiccup and the girl got saved (in case you didn't notice, this was Camicazi from the books), I just totally made that up on the spot.**

**P.S. Okay, people aren't giving me any flippin' ideas, and if you guys don't give me any ideas soon, I'll have to put off this story for a while so I can work on my other one. I don't care anymore whether it's in a review or PM, just give me ideas! And I'm not trying to be mean when doing this, it's just that if I don't get ideas for this story, I'll have more time for my other one.**

**P.P.S. If you do give me an idea, please make it something **_**after**_** the movie. Anything before or during it is just a little…awkward for me to write and not fluffy enough. I'm sorry.**


	5. Fangirls

**A/N: Hey peoples! So, yeah, only a few of you guys gave me ideas, but I like this one! **

**The credit for the idea goes to: fallout-boy97 – "****maybe for a chapter If hiccup tuffunt and snotlout and there dragons have a fangirl attack and they run all over berk."**

**I liked this idea, but I added Fishlegs in it, to be fair. I mean, he helped with the Battle of the Red Death, too!**

**And, for some reason, I am having a Disney Girl phase, in which I'm playing songs sung by …Disney girls. I can't stop blasting "Rock Star" and "Nobody's Perfect" by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ, "Kiss the Girl" sung by Ashley Tisdale, "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez, and "Sneakernight" by Vanessa Hudgens. YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS CHIZ!**

…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of four boys and three dragons screaming could be heard throughout the village.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of tons of girls screaming could be heard throughout the village as well.

So, here they are, the heroes of Berk, practically _running away_ from fangirls. To the people watching this scene, it was hilarious. In the guys' and dragons' perspectives, it was _terrifying_.

These fangirls, much to the guys' dismay, were persistent. Also, they _all_ had dragons.

They passed by numerous houses, yelling out for random people to help them. Every time they try to hide, the fangirls' dragons would sniff them out.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled, panting from running around the village at least twice, "Why are we running? We've got _dragons_, for Thor's sake!"

Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were angrily dubbing themselves the _stupidest_ guys on earth for not thinking that they could just hop on their dragons and fly, but it could be for the fact that their minds were too preoccupied trying to get the fangirls to stop chasing them.

Fortunately, they already had their saddles on their dragons, since they were planning to fly around in the first place. Quickly, the boys hopped on their dragons, and shot up into the blue sky.

"Guys!" Tuffnut shouted, "Pick up some speed! We got company!"

When the guys looked down, they could see girls jumping on their dragons and flying up as well. They were gaining on them, too. When Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut looked back up, they could see a tiny speck in the distance getting smaller and smaller.

"Well," Fishlegs said, "Looks like Hiccup isn't gonna be any help."

…

Toothless landed in the cove, probably relieved that he didn't have to go through those…females.

Night Furies, being the most elusive, mysterious, fastest, and, according to some little kids, cutest dragons, and with Toothless being the only Night Fury on Berk, _he_ had to get some attention from the dragonesses, right?

Hiccup got off the saddle, walked over to the cove lake, and splashed cold water on his face. Toothless sauntered towards the red-head, and sat on his haunches, curious as to what his boy was doing.

Hiccup wiped his face off with the sleeves of his shirt, and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Man," Hiccup breathed out, "I'm not sure I can handle all these fangirls Toothless. Can you?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup in shock and hit the back of his head with his tail fin, as if to say ,_'DUH!'_

"OW! Toothless, okay, that was a stupid question!" Hiccup yelled, backing up, only to jerk back to Toothless when Athena landed right behind him.

"Gods, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, standing up and brushing himself off, "You could've crushed me!"

The blonde Viking jumped off her Nadder and trod to Hiccup, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

It didn't seem that Astrid would pull away soon, so Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, while she let go of his shirt and snaked her arms around his neck, running her hands in his hair.

They pulled away when their dragons nudged they way between the teens.

"So," Astrid asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Why are you here, and not hanging out with the guys?"

"Uh, did you _not _hear us screaming through the village?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "Or, did you _not _see us running for our lives away from crazed fangirls?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Astrid said, "I was at Ruffnut's house all day, and her walls are pretty thick. That's why people don't complain about the twins fighting at home."

"Eh, it's okay. Toothless and I managed to get out of that, and not a scratch on us!"

"Don't worry about those girls chasing you guys anymore," Astrid said, "I'll make sure they'll stay out of your way."

She intertwined her hand with Hiccup's and kissed his cheek.

"Promise."

"Yup, that's you. My girlfriend and bodyguard," Hiccup joked, "That's a little insulting."

"Well then, it's a good thing you like me too much for that to bother you."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

"So," he said casually, "Care to join me sitting next to this lake on this fine day?"

The girl smiled and said, "I don't see why not."

The couple sat by the lake, chatting the day away, and laughing when they could hear the shrieks of their scared friends.

…

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! And, like I said, please give me ideas!**


	6. Flirting

**A/N: I'm glad people are enjoying my story, although I **_**know**_** that the first 2 or 3 chapters of this are some of my worst work. I'm a horrible writer at home. And I'm sorry for the people who are actually enjoying this story for the long delay in chapters; I was hit by a massive writer's-block. **

**The credit for the idea goes to: Christopher Scott – "Ki****nda running low on HTTYD ideas, but how about a bit around the beginning of the training lessons where Astrid "flirts" with Hiccup in her own Viking-y style (scaring him half to death)?"**

**I changed this a little bit, if you don't mind, Christopher Scott (and I really hope you don't mind).**

**I seriously didn't think I would finish this. I had to rewrite this a bunch of times because the things I did in the earlier versions of this just didn't work and I didn't know what to do for it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon. It'd probably suck if I did.**

…

"Come – come one, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted at his girlfriend, "This is so not fair!"

"It helps your fighting training!" the girl shouted back.

Toothless and Athena watched in amusement as their riders got ready to spar.

Astrid readied herself and stood in a perfect fighting stance. It took all of her not to giggle – yes, Astrid Hofferson almost _giggled_ – at her boyfriend looking at her anxiously.

Her axe felt comfortable in her hand as she eyed Hiccup. He just stared back at her.

It was sort of _his_ fault that they're sparring in the first place, anyways. He just _had_ to show Astrid that he was good at sword fighting. He actually beat Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Ruffnut was about to spar with him, but getting within 5 feet of the boy, the girl flung herself at Hiccup. This lead to a fight between two certain females.

It took about half an hour before Tuffnut dragged Ruffnut away and Hiccup took Astrid into the woods. It wouldn't have taken so long if Snotlout wasn't enjoying watching the two girls fight.

Hiccup looked at his girlfriend.

I guess this is her way of killing me off, he thought. Can't stop her now. Though it's not like I had a choice anyway.

He was too busy in his thoughts that Hiccup didn't notice Astrid run at him with her axe held high and her warrior-cry pierce the air.

Astrid jumping on him and pushing him to the ground – while she was still screaming and holding her axe – brought Hiccup back to earth.

Then Hiccup started screaming. In terror, of course.

Sooner or later the couple's cries died down. Astrid was left smiling on top of Hiccup and Hiccup was panting beneath her.

"I wasn't ready!" the boy yelled out.

"It's a little too late to confess that, dontcha think?" Astrid said, smirking. She stood up, and patted the dirt off her clothes. She then extended a hand to her boyfriend.

Hiccup reluctantly took it. But since Astrid wasn't expecting it, he pulled her down and kissed her.

The girl was taken by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. Astrid relaxed into the kiss, dropped her axe, and threaded her hands through Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup slowly circled his arms around her waist. Astrid slid her tongue across his lips, wordlessly asking for entrance. He complied, and the two couldn't help but moan when their tongues made contact and pushed together.

Hiccup was the one to pull away, even though he really didn't want to. But, as Gobber once told him, always leave them wanting more.

Astrid – once again on top of him – looked up at Hiccup with a sparkle in her eye.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well," he said, helping Astrid up, "We have different methods of flirting. Mine is to kiss the girl, yours is to scare the guy half to death."

…

**A/N: I am really **_**really**_** sorry for taking such a long time to upload this, and it's not even that long! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I kinda enjoyed writing it. Although, it took me like two weeks to get this done. Gods…Anyways, please give ideas, and I hope writer's block won't hit me!**


End file.
